The Good Samaritan
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Just how many guys with flaming skulls and leather jackets are running around anyway?


Seriously just got this idea after watching a MV comparing Blaze and Reyes and here were are. So in AOS Hell right now my other Fandoms are getting jealous but I'll just about survive. This is just a short little drable that I had to get out of my head so don't look for much just a few scenes long. Not sure if I will touch on Blaze again until we see what he does in season 5 and beyond but for now I liked this enough to share. Thoughts welcomed.

 **WarNinGs** : Ficlet/Drable, Short, Not Canon Compliant, QuakeRider.

 **Aishi Say**

" _Before your world is gone_

 _Before the fire and stone_

 _Have you some patience_

 _'Cuz I will have my vengeance_."

From Zack Hemsey's 'Vengeance' which is the song used in the MV that inspired this as well as a realy good Robbie Reyes one. Look it up it is very fitting.

 **I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE**

Daisy tiptoed through the partially caved in Watchdog hideout keeping her senses open to any form of surprise attack. Catching a whiff of smoke she frowned rounding a corner and almost slamming her face into a leather clad chest. "Damn it Reyes warn a girl huh?" Frowning she calmed her heart, it was just Robbie nothing to worry about. "You can't be here right now, seriously this is some joint thing and they don't take kindly to enhanced humans who have not signed the Accords." Frowning a bit more she noticed the skull was lacking the lines of embers she was used to, if not did not understand since skulls did not have cracks there. The infamous jacket was a normal bicker style jacket zipped up as Robbie's always seemed to be when he was the Rider. "The Good Sumerian..." Flaming skull tilted at her as Robbie's would have and she remembered Riders did not seem to be able to talk, which made sense since they were skeletons. Wondering mind latched on to Robbie's origin story and she glared slamming her fists into thick leather, not even noticing the other Ghost Rider took a step back under her assault. "You God damned monster who made you God? Why...why?" Daisy trailed off fists resting on leather, head hanging, jerking up when gloves touched her shoulders. Studying the flaming skull she swore she saw an apology there, even if bone could not move as a face could. "Why are you here?"

The other Ghost Rider nodded behind him and Daisy looked catching sight of charred bodies cooling in the hallway. "You came here to judge Watchdogs?" The skull tilted at her, "These ones in particular?" This time she received a nod, well that made sense since Robbie hated Watchdogs in part because of his friendships with her and Elena. "So you came here to judge these guys for whatever evil shit they've pulled, fine with that Watchdogs are dirty. Are you finished here?" She really should be more concerned with the fact she was talking to a demon, who she had technically attacked even, but she really was not. Fire shifted with a nod, it seemed his job was done at least for now. When he turned she grabbed his arm, watching him glance at her hand before her head titling. "I just want to ask you one more thing." The Rider stood there for a moment before nodding, turning back around to face her. Why did she always seem to push her luck with these demon powered bounty hunters? "Robbie, the guy you turned into one of you...is he really damned? Like no mater what he does he's going to Hell so why bother remaining human?" Daisy had to know, had to know if she was making another huge mistake trying to save Robbie. Ward had let his demons win but Robbie may have no chance no mater how hard he fought, a thought that broke her heart. He had started to change, remember he could care about and be cared about without Gabe being involved.

The flaming skull turned away and Daisy bit her lip, was he asking his demon or did he not want to answer? In truth he did not owe her one, he may not even owe Robbie one. When those empty eye sockets turned back to her his jaw opened then closed as if he had forgotten he could not speak in this form. Nodding slowly the Rider pointed at her before pointing at himself and drawing his finger over his throat. "I can kill his demon?" The skull shook his head, before shrugging slightly. "That's not all of it?" When that got a nod she frowned, "You know you could just grow your skin back and talk to me like a normal person? Seriously you guys are so damn stubborn you need smacked upside the head."

The Rider laughed and Daisy froze, she had no idea they could do that, she had only heard Robbie growl or roar. Nodding the Rider's flames went out, flesh growing back just as Robbie's always did. Messy light brown hair was very different from Robbie's short black, fuller bread might still look good on Robbie but looked nice on whoever this was. Blue eyes regarding her much as Robbie's rich brown had at first, "You are something else girl, most people run away from me but not you."

"I work with Robbie so I am pretty used to vengeance demons now, names Daisy." Daisy was starting to wonder if all Riders had a hot and gruff thing going on, seemed fitting really.

"Johnny, so my recruit got himself a playmate, good for him. Oh stop frowning that is a good thing, we need someone to to keep us grounded or the Rider wins and well...lets just say we hosts can only lose so many times before we can't fight our way back. Now to answer you every deal can be broken if you know how. As I understand it if we fight enough evil we will eventually earn our human souls back, and our demon moves on completely. Been riding for a while and mine has never lied to me so take that how you will." Johnny shrugged leaning his shoulder against the wall.

Daisy considered that, made sense since the Rider seemed to only care about collecting evil souls nothing more. Burn away enough evil It rewards you with your soul back, seemed fair enough though how much was enough was the rub. "So like Angel huh? Fight the good fight long enough and you get to become human again...he was right."

"The Rider prefers hosts that work with Him but yeah we always want Him gone, sometimes it just takes longer." Johnny sighed softly, "Got mine from a real Devil so I am likely looking at a longer haul then your Robbie."

"You regret making your deal?" Daisy knew she would regret the suffering but not saving someone like Gabe, Robbie would never regret that.

"Yeah, all the time but I've learned to take solace in the good I can do. Robbie's a nasty one the Rider likes him, glad his little brother is alright." Johnny knew about the new deal Robbie had made, it was a Hell of thing to do for a guy who barely stood him. Robbie was a good man he would earn his soul back if he had to burn Hell after Hell to ash in the wind.

Daisy crossed her arms, eyes narrowing, "Look, you saved their lives and that's great, but I am not exactly thrilled with you."

"Nah you are pissed on his behalf, even though without the Rider your friends never would have taken care of those Ghosts and that Aida bitchbot." Johnny smirked at the blink, "I made him so yeah I know what he's been up to, the same flame burns in us both."

"So he knows what you're up to?" Daisy was not all that surprised but she was still annoyed, this guy really did remind her of Robbie before he learned to trust her.

"If he cared to ask sure, the guy is rather single minded. This cell was messing with things best left alone, normally I clean up things like the Darkhold but Robbie did just fine. Take care of your boy Daisy, hope is sometimes all we Riders have." Johnny saluted before retaking his Ghost Rider form, turning he walked away.

Daisy watched him go, turning when she heard Mack call out, "Over here Mack."

"Was Robbie here?" Mack asked seeing the charred bodies, if he was he really should not be.

Daisy shook her head, "No, it was the other one."

"The...so there are two of those things running around? Great, just what we need," Mack muttered turning from the ash and charcoal.

"Thought he was Robbie at first, luckily vengeance demons seem to like me," Daisy grinned trying to play off the encounter as nothing. She was starting to understand more about Robbie after meeting Johnny, how much he had to have changed after he died. "Come on they can't tell us anything, and I just want to go home and take a shower."

Mack frowned but nodded, he was tried of this place too, "With you there Tremors."

 **I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE**

Daisy knocked on a door with her foot as she dried her hair, she was pretty sure Robbie was on base or would be soon. Kicking harder she frowned, "Reyes open the damn door already huh?"

"Kinda hard with you blocking it bossy girl," Robbie cooed from behind the annoyed little spitfire, backing away as she spun around to face him. Lose gray sweatshirt hung from her shoulder, jeans relaxed fit so she was not here for work. Tilting his head he sipped his coffee, "So what you need?"

"Oh my God you have no idea what kind of insane day I have had," Daisy ranted taking his mug and downing a swig of the steaming liquid before choking. "Fuck, hot."

Robbie took the mug back, "Yeah steam tends to mean hot. You alright there Daisy?"

Daisy relaxed when he laid a hand on her shoulder, the glove warm from his hand inside even if still cooler then living skin. Looking up she smiled, "Yeah just need a drink, come on I'll fill you in inside." She nodded towards his door since she did not have a key, though she could ask him to put her keycard on the approved list. That wasn't too froward or weird was it?

Robbie shook his head but pulled his card from his inside pocket and swiped it, nodding at Daisy he followed her inside. She went straight for the mini-fridge garbing a bottle of water and sipping it as she sat down on the foot of his bed. Shrugging he unzipped his jacket before replacing the card, slipping his his gloves into a pocket as he sat down. "It was just a simple run right?"

"Yeah, and I wish you could have come along but those government types would _so_ try to cuff your ass. Anyway everything was so routine is was almost boring until I ran into a guy in leather I thought was you for a good minute."

"I might not be an agent but when Coulson says stay away I do listen," Robbie reminded his friend before sipping his coffee. The last thing he needed was having to deal with those damn Accords, or getting S.H.I.E.L.D. in hot water again. Coulson had said Stark was working on getting the mandatory sighing for non-criminals removed after those Inhumans had been hunted down like dogs. If things worked out he would be able to become an official asset or even and agent if he wanted to, it was nice having options.

Daisy nodded, Robbie did like Coulson so listen to him mostly, she had been the same in the beginning. "Yeah, but the leather jacket and a flaming skull, got your attention now. When he just stood there I just kept taking until I noticed those lines were gone and the jacket was wrong, yours is very unique."

"You met the Good Sumerian? _Seriously_ girl what is it with you and us?" Robbie did not understand how she just found herself crossing paths with Ghost Riders, how many were there anyway?

Daisy smiled touched by Robbie's reaction, he worried about her and it was sweet. "No clue. Pounded on his chest, found out why he was there, even got him to change back. I must be the Riderwhisper or something."

Robbie drew in a calming breath as he closed his eyes, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm sorry but I saw the thing that made you a monster and I just saw red alright? He said he normally deals with shit like the Darkhold so that is likely why he doesn't have a wall like you do." Daisy knew she had been an idiot going after the Rider like that, she knew what Robbie could do. She just could not help herself, and in the end she had gotten her answers.

Robbie took Daisy's face in his hands, just staring at her for a long moment, "Just because I can't die from a heart attack does not mean you need to try and give me one. Que crees que me pasaria si te perdiera?"

Daisy blinked when callused hands took her face with a firm gentleness she knew meant look at me. Robbie's comment was not exactly teasing, and the Spanish made her heart ache even if she did not know exactly what he had said. She could guess, he was afraid of losing her, she was mortal where he was not anymore. Smiling she placed her hands over his, he was always so warm it made her wonder if it was him or It. "I'm sorry Robbie but I had to know and now I do." His frown was confused rather annoyed now and she slipped her fingers under his palms, "You are not damned Robbie, you can get your soul back."

"How? I won't do this to another person just to be free," Robbie would rather stay half alive forever then turn another person into this thing he had become.

"He said once you burned enough souls you'll get your soul back as a reward, just keep doing what you are doing and you'll be free someday." Squeezing his hands she smiled, Robbie just stared at her lips parted but mute. Lowering his hands she leaned up and pressed her smiling lips to his, feeling him kiss her back after a moment. Giggling she pulled away and stroked his face, she loved how expressive he could be. "You don't have to shy away from people anymore...from me anymore."

Robbie sighed leaning into her touch, petal soft against his skin, "You are as stubborn as I am."

"Which is why we are going to beat this and laugh about it all someday," Daisy assured her moody prey turned partner, turned friend, turned boyfriend material.

Robbie smiled kissing her palm, the dangerous hand of his savior, "Thank you, for never giving up on me thank you."

"shh...we're going to save each other since we can't save ourselves," Daisy soothed as she snuggled against warm soft cotton. She had every intention of staying nice and warm for the rest of the day at least.

Robbie shifted so Daisy could get as close to him as she could, her solid lithe frame felt good against his own sturdier build. Resting his cheek on slightly damp hair he closed his eyes, if this was what his half life would be until he earned his soul back he was more then fine with that. "Toughest flower alive."

Daisy grinned, she did not mind being thought of that way at all, "Use to go by Skye."

Robbie nodded, he had heard that before, "You can touch the sky but never hold it, daisies you can hold and shelter, I like them better."

"So do I," Daisy agreed closing her eyes listening to the even beat of Robbie's restarted heart, she had returned from the dead as something other then fully human they really were not so different. Human or not he was a good man and he was hers to protect now, she would help him remember who he had been and together they would make each other whole once more. No mater how long that took it would be worth it in the end, redeemed souls and slain demons.

 **I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE**

May come back to this someday but for now it is simply an idea I just had to type up and so I did. Any thoughts are welcome. No clue if that is how Ghost Riders work but I rather like the idea myself. Later QuakeRider fans.


End file.
